blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6 (Doctor Who)
Season 6 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with The Dominators on 10 August 1968 and concluded with The War Games on 21 June 1969. It featured Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon and Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury Supporting * Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Corporal Benton - John Levene * Tanya - Clare Jenkins * Rago - Ronald Allen * Toba - Kenneth Ives * Cully - Arthur Cox * Kando - Felicity Gibson * Teel - Giles Block * Balan - Johnson Bayly * Senex - Walter Fitzgerald * Quark Voices - Sheila Grant * Master of the Land - Emrys Jones * Gulliver - Bernard Horsfall * Princess Rapunzel - Christine Pirie * Karkus - Christopher Robbie * Isobel Watkins - Sally Faulkner * Tobias Vaughn - Kevin Stoney * Packer - Peter Halliday * Captain Turner - Robert Sidaway * Sergeant Walters - James Thornhill * Professor Watkins - Edward Burnham * Selris - James Copeland * Vana - Madeleine Mills * Thara - Gilbert Wynne * Eelek - Philip Madoc * Beta - James Cairncross * Kroton Voices - Roy Skelton, Patrick Tull * Radnor - Ronald Leigh-Hunt * Eldred - Philip Ray * Gia Kelly - Louise Pajo * Fewsham - Terry Scully * Phipps - Christopher Coll * Slaar - Alan Bennion * Grand Marshall - Graham Leaman * Caven - Dudley Foster * Dervish - Brian Peck * General Hermack - Jack May * Major Ian Warne - Donald Gee * Milo Clancey - Gordon Gostelow * Madeleine Issigri - Lisa Daniely * Dom Issigri - Esmond Knight * Technician Penn - George Layton * Lieutenant Carstairs - David Savile * Lady Jennifer Buckingham - Jane Sherwin * General Smythe - Noel Coleman * Von Weich - David Garfield * War Chief - Edward Brayshaw * Scientist - Vernon Dobtcheff * Sergeant Russell - David Weston * Security Chief - James Bree * War Lord - Philip Madoc * First Time Lord - Bernard Horsfall Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 6.3 million * Highest: 9.0 million (The Krotons episode 1) * Lowest: 3.5 million (The War Games episode 8) Missing Episodes * Total Episodes: 44 * Missing Episodes: 7 * Complete Serials: 6 * Incomplete Serials: 1 Note: Episodes marked with an 'A' have since been animated to form complete serials External Links * Official The Dominators page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Mind Robber page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Invasion page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Krotons page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Seeds of Death page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Space Pirates page on Doctor Who Website * Official The War Games page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:Second Doctor Seasons